Here to stay
by beautymanga
Summary: C'est connu les chiens ne font pas des chats. La fille d'Ichigo en est l'exemple même, à 5 ans elle cause tellement de soucis que son établissement maternel menace de la renvoyer. Ichigo ne roule pas sur l'or et décide de séduire l'institutrice de sa fille afin de s'attirer ses faveurs et éviter le renvoie de son enfant. ou plûtot SON instituteur. Romance et humour garantis ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tous le monde, depuis quelque temps je me suis remise au manga bleach et j'ai décidé de poster une nouvelle fiction qui, je trouve, est plutôt pas mal de mon point de vue ! Poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je promet d'essayer de finir cette histoire ! 3

**Here to stay**

Chapitre 1 : Mes enfants, mes amours, mes emmerdes

_« Chéri, regarde ! Tu as vu, j'ai encore pris un kilo ! »_

_« C'est normal, tu es enceinte, ce serais inquiétant si tu gardais une ligne parfaite. »_

_Je m'approcha, de cette femme qui était tous pour moi, ma vie lui appartenait et en regardant son ventre légèrement arrondi de manière si mignonne, je ne put m'empêcher de penser que ma vie était parfaite._

_« Je vais devenir papa. »_

_Caressant encore une fois la peau rebondie de son ventre, je senti une légère pression dans celui-ci, signe que mon futur bébé commençait à donner des coups._

_Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux foncés remplis de bonheurs avant de déposer un tendre baisé sur les lèvres._

_Un sourire orna mon visage. Oui, une vie parfaite._

**POV Ichigo**

Je me réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur comme après un cauchemar. Pourtant ce n'étais qu'un simple rêve, il était même agréable. Agréable et douloureux à la fois.

Ces temps-ci je me mettais à rêver beaucoup trop de mon passé, je revoyais les instants les plus précieux de mon existence et dans chacun d'entre eux, je la retrouvais.

Commençons d'abord par le commencement :

Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, 23 ans, cheveux roux ( mais quand je dis roux c'est même limite en feu ), yeux marrons, 1m90 et plutôt beau gosse sans vouloir me vanter.

Il y a encore 5 ans à peine, je frisais le bonheur parfait, à 18 ans seulement j'étais devenu papa, faute de précaution, mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Ma copine avait l'air aussi heureuse que moi et les neuf mois de sa grossesse furent les plus beaux de toute ma vie.

Rukia Kuchiki était mon premier et unique amour, je pensais avoir trouvé la personne idéal pour partager ma vie mais c'était sans compter sur un petit détail. Gros détail.

A peine deux semaines après son accouchement, Rukia m'apprend une nouvelle qui aujourd'hui encore, me fait tomber à la renverse.

**Flash back**

Quel journée putain, jamais content ce putain de prof de math. Me coller une heure de colle soit disant parce que bavardais avec Renji, allez vous faire foutre byakuya-sensei. Moi je pense que ça a plutôt un rapport avec le fait que j'ai mis sa sœur en cloque, mais j'dis ça j'dis rien.

Rien que de repenser à ma petite brune m'attendant déjà dans le salon avec notre merveilleux petit bébé dans les bras me redonne le sourire.

En entrant, je la trouve en effet dans le salon, assise sur le canapé, notre enfants dans le berceau à ses côté. Je m'approche et m'apprête à lui voler ses lèvres mais, sans prévenir, elle me repousse.

J'en reste blasé, c'est la première fois qu'elle me refuse un baisé, elle me regarde même avec une expression désolé peinte sur le visage. Je comprends à ses yeux triste qu'elle a quelque chose à m'annoncer, quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire.

Je décide de prendre sur moi et m'assois à côté d'elle.

Pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes c'est le silence total, le grand blanc.

Soudain, elle se retourne vers moi et me fixe avec une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« écoute, chér…Ichigo, entre toi et moi ça ne peut plus marcher. »

Et voila, je l'avais dit ça allait pas me plaire. Je tente de conserver un minimum de calme dans mes phrases.

« Comment ça '' ça ne peut plus marcher '' ? Pourquoi ? On ne s'est pourtant pas disputés récemment. »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je me suis juste rendue compte que entre toi et moi je ne ressentais plus rien du tout. Je t'ai aimé tu sais, sincèrement, mais maintenant je….je ne me sens plus aussi bien avec toi. J'aimerais que…que l'on… »

« Que l'on se sépare ? »

Je terminais cette horrible phrase qui avait autant eu du mal à passer dans ma bouche que dans la sienne. Elle acquiesce timidement et là, c'est l'explosion.

« mais comment ça tu ne m'aimes plus, putain Rukia y'a deux semaines à peine tu me répétais sans cesse le contraire ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, on à un enfant ! »

Elle se crispa soudain et ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes mais aussi d'une lueur de colère.

« TU as un enfant, moi je ne l'ai jamais voulu. C'était une erreur, un simple oubli de capote ! On a dix-huit ans merde, c'est pas à cet âge que je voulais avoir des enfants! Moi je voulais profiter de la vie, m'amuser et finir mes études, pas me faire engrosser à peine passer ma majorité et me retrouver avec des responsabilités pareilles sur les épaules ! »

Je la fixe comme si elle venait de me demander l'euthanasie. A aucun moment la perspective de devenir mère n'avait semblé la perturber. En plus de ça elle ose dire que ce merveilleux petit bout de chou qu'est notre enfant n'étais qu'une simple erreur.

« Tu te fous de moi ! Tu le voulais ce gosse, t'en pleurais de joie quand tu me l'a annoncé ! Si t'avais vraiment pas envi de l'avoir t'aurais pus avorter ! »

« avorter, mais oui, bien sûr. Tu semblais littéralement sur un petit nuage en touchant mon ventre, tu voulais tellement devenir papa, je voulais pas te blesser en te retirant ton enfant. »

« Bien joué, c'est réussis. »

Encore un grand silence, aucun de fait le moindre geste. Nous nous regardons comme si on venait de se rencontrer, je ne la reconnais plus. Toutes ces horreurs sur mon enfant qu'elle m'a balancé me font trembler de fureur. J'ai envi de hurler, de lui balancer ma main à la figure mais je me retiens, s'énerver ne servirais à rien de toute façon. Je m'affaissa sur le sofa et cacha mes yeux de ma manche pour tenter vainement de retenir mes larmes.

Je sens Rukia s'asseoir près de moi et saisir ma tête avec délicatesse pour me forcer à la regarder. Elle ne voulais pas me blesser mais comment faire quand on rompt alors qu'on a un mec fou amoureux et un bébé ?

« désolé Ichigo, vraiment, mais j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus rester avec toi le jour ou je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Après tous ce qu'elle m'a déjà annoncé, apprendre qu'elle m'a trompé ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid. Je me contente de la regarder, je me rappelle tous l'amour que je lui porte. C'en est trop, je renonce. Ca m'arrache la bouche de l'avouer mais malgré ce qu'elle m'a dit, je l'aime toujours et je ne veux que son bonheur, tans pis si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« j'espère que tu ne lui feras pas subir la même chose qu'à moi. »

Elle sourit en comprenant mon sous-entendu, je lui rend sa liberté. Elle peut aller cavaler avec son nouveau copain, moi je resterais là, à broyer du me prend une dernière fois dans ses bras en me remerciant encore et encore mais je n'ais pas le cœur à lui rendre son é se détache de moi et encore une fois, me prend le visage et me regarde intensément dans les yeux avant de me sortir avec un grand sourire :

« ne t'inquiètes pas Ichigo, grâce à toi j'ai compris que j'étais lesbienne ! »

**Fin du Flash Back**

…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait on en parle de la suite ou …..?

Eh oui, on ne s'y attendais pas à ça. Lesbienne, j'ai rien contre, je suis pas homophobe mais apprendre que c'est moi qui lui ai fait comprendre son penchant pour les femmes m'a un peu…comment dire….déstabilisé ? Assommé ? Suis-je donc un si mauvais coup que ça pour qu'elle aille se jeter dans les bras d'une femme ?

Mais vous pensez avoir tout entendu, oh non j'ai mieux.

A ceux qui se demanderaient qui m'avait remplacé dans le cœur de ma belle brune, votre curiosité va être satisfaite.

Pas plus tard que le jour suivant, je la surprend chez moi, dans la cuisine, en train de rouler de grosses pelles à ma sœur. MA SŒUR, OUI ! Ma petite sœur Yuzu était en couple avec mon ex.

Là je pense que vous comprendrez et pardonnerez ma vulgarité : NAAAAANNNNN ! OH LA SALOOOOOPE.

Bref…tous ça pour dire que depuis cinq ans maintenant je suis père célibataire, et légèrement en froid avec ma famille.

Rukia n'a pas voulu de son enfant, cette pouffiasse l'a abandonné à mes bons soins et ne l'a plus jamais revu. Heureusement que son père l'aime, sinon que serait devenue ma pauvre petite fille sans l'amour d'au moins un de ses parents ?

En parlant de mon enfant, ma fille, je l'entend arriver. Ses petits pas se rapprochent de ma chambre en claquants contre le sol de bois. Le bruit léger de ses pas s'arrête devant la porte qui s'ouvre doucement, une petite tête brune apparait dans l'embrasure, suivit d'un grand œil bleu et d'un petit nez légèrement recourbé.

Mon petit ange me regarde timidement, la moitié du visage toujours caché par la porte, une petite rougeur craquante colorant ses joues qui soulignent encore sa timidité enfantine. Elle me demande silencieusement la permission d'entrer et je la lui donne par un grand sourire éclatant.

Sa timidité semble s'envoler d'un coup, elle court jusqu'à moi et me saute dans les bras. Je la fait tournoyer en l'air et elle rit, écartant les bras comme pour faire l'avion. Je sais qu'elle raffole de ce petit manège, elle adore avoir la sensation de voler.

Encore quelque minutes de fou rire et de câlins, puis ma précieuse poupée me plante un petit bisou sur la joue.

Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à ma montre, 7h…C'est bientôt l'heure de l'emmener à l'école, enfin à la maternelle plutôt.

« Bien dormi mon ange ? »

« oui 'pa, j'ai fait un rêve super bizarre, je mangeais plein plein de bonbons et j'explosais et me transformais en plein de petits bonbons. »

« ça c'est parce que tu as encore mangé des sucreries avant d'aller au lit, tu sais bien pourtant que tu n'as pas le droit. »

Elle me regarde toute gênée, sa rougeur réapparaissant sur ses joues. Je ne peut m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle a tous pris de sa mère. Ma belle petite fille, Yui, possède les mêmes cheveux bruns recourbés au bout, le même petit nez en trompette et le même visage rond que Rukia. Même ses yeux sont de la même couleur que les siens bien que un peu plus foncés, à croire que Rukia l'a faite toute seule.

« Papa j'ai faim. »

« Oui c'est vrai, c'est l'heure de manger. Il faut se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard à l'école. »

« J'aime pas l'école. »

Phrase typique de tous les enfants de 3 à 18 ans, rien d'anormal.

J'emmène ma miss '' j'aime pas l'école '' dans la cuisine et l'installe sur la chaise.

Je prépare rapidement un œuf au plat et quelques céréales molles bien adaptées à ses petites dents fragiles.

Moi je n'ais pas le temps de manger si je veux être à l'heure à son école et à mon travail. Aussi je cours immédiatement à la salle de bain me laver en vitesse puis me précipite dans ma chambre en manquant de m'étaler dans le couloir. Un jean et un tee-shirt noir plus tard, je suis fin prêt et vais chercher Yui qui vient à peine de terminer son petit déjeuné.

« allez chérie, files vite te brosser les dents. »

Ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, toutefois avec une mine boudeuse. Bah oui, c'est connu aucun gosse n'aime se laver les dents.

Une fois les dents lavées, le visage savonné et les cheveux tressés, elle enfile sa petite robe blanche à pois roses préparer hier soir et nous courrons jusqu'à la voiture.

Elle arrive la première à la portière comme toujours et me crie un '' j'ai gagné '' victorieux avant de pouffer de rire.

Je suis toujours fasciné de voir à quel point tout peut devenir un jeu pour un enfant, un rien les amuses. Même si des fois je les trouves un peu léger d'esprits de rire pour tous et pour rien, quoique ça m'aurais bien servis cette mentalité après ma rupture avec Rukia.

Durant le trajet, c'est elle qui choisi la musique et après avoir vu le sketch de Florence Foresti '' mother fucker '' ( rassurez vous elle ne connait pas le traduction du titre et n'a sûrement pas compris les trois quarts des blagues ) dans lequel la comique évoque Henri Des, un chanteur de chansons pour jeunes ( trèèèèès jeunes ) enfants ( ça elle l'a compris ), elle me demande sans cesse de lui passer ces affreuses chansons pendant les 10 minutes que dure le trajet, un vrai supplice.

Enfin le bâtiment blanc sal de la maternel apparait.

Je la dépose devant la porte et la serre une dernière fois dans mes bras, l'embrasse et elle s'éloigne en rang au signal de son institutrice.

Quand la dernière mèche de cheveux bruns disparait dans l'établissement, je retourne à mon véhicule et me rends au travail en écoutant avec plaisir les tubes sur fun radio ( bah oui, je suis papa mais pas gâteux pour autant, j'aime aussi la musique qui bouge).

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée.


	2. Se rapprocher d'un iceberg sans couler

Notes de l'auteur :

Coucou ! Alors voici le second chapitre de Here to stay. Le premier faisait office de prologue et était donc assez court. celui-ci sera donc plus long et sans doute plus intéressant ;) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de poster une petite review ! 3

**Here to stay **

Chapitre Deux : comment se rapprocher d'un iceberg sans couler ?

Hum…vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dis un peu plus tôt que cette journée s'annonçais bonne ?

Eh ben j'avais tort.

Rien de particulier au boulot pourtant, n'ayant pas encore finis mes études en fac de droits, je travail le soir de Dix-neuf à vingt-deux heures et le lundi et vendredi matin de huit heures à onze heures. Ce qui fait que tous les soirs j'ai le temps d'aller chercher mon petit ange à l'école.

Un ange, elle n'en est apparemment un que pour moi car depuis quelque temps, Yui accumule les bêtises.

Elle ignore les profs et les insultes même carrément dans certains cas ( avec des mots que je ne sais même pas d'où elle les connaît ) et aujourd'hui, elle s'est violement battue avec une petite fille de sa classe.

Comment une fillette de cinq ans peut-elle causer tant de dégâts ?

Ses profs ne la supportent plus, enfin quand je dis profs… à la maternelle c'est plus des surveillants qui veillent à ce que les gosses se tiennent tranquille quand ils jouent.

Le peu de contrôles que passe Yui et qui sont pourtant relativement simple ( genre reconnaître le nom d'une couleur ….) se soldent toujours par des notes désastreuses et pas parce qu'elle est bête, non elle le fait vraiment exprès pour se foutre encore plus de la gueule de ses profs.

Je suis à bout, ça fait déjà deux mois que l'école à repris et deux mois que la Spiritual Gakuen ( oui je sais c'est bizarre comme nom '' l'Académie Spirituelle ) menace d'expulser ma fille. En plus de mon emploi du temps surchargé par mes études et mon boulot, je suis obligé de jouer des mains et des coudes pour trouver un peu de temps aux convocations maintenant habituelles des professeurs de ma fille.

Il est dix-sept heures et je suis en ce moment même dans le bureau du directeur du primaire et de la maternelle de l'école de Yui, un certain Urahara Kisuke. Il arbore des longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules et un affreux chapeaux vert strié de blanc. Ce mec me fout déjà la frousse avec son allure de pédophile.

« Kurosaki-san, merci une fois encore d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici »

Je ne dis rien, je me contente de le fixer, attendant la mauvaise nouvelle qui plane au dessus de ma tête et de celle de Yui comme un épée de Damoclès depuis deux mois déjà.

« ça ne peut plus durer, monsieur, votre fille s'est battue cet après-midi avec une autre petite fille et l'a violement frappé au visage. Un comportement si agressif à a peine cinq ans, ça a de quoi inquiéter. Si on prend en compte en plus les insultes, les mauvaises notes et l'indifférence à l'égard de ses enseignants, Yui risque de devoir quitter notre école bien avant la fin de l'année. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne la renvoyez pas aujourd'hui ? »

Il prit un air grave et se pencha sur son bureau, les main jointes cachant le bas de son visage.

« Kurosaki-san, vous êtes jeunes et dans une situation précaire, je sais que devoir changer votre fille d'école risquerais d'être compliqué… »

« impossible vous voulez dire. Je travaille dans un supermarché à mes heures perdues, je n'ai pas du fric plein les poches, c'est déjà dur de payer ses frais de scolarité et cette école est la moins chère que j'ai trouvée. »

Je l'avais coupée en plein milieu de sa phrase, non il ne fallait pas que Yui change d'école, seule celle-ci dans toute la région répondait à mes attentes financières et je n'avais donc pas assez d'argent pour déménager vers une autre école. En plus je ne pouvait pas me permettre d'abandonner mes études et de gâcher l'avenir de ma fille.

« oui je le sais Kurosaki-san, mais comprenez que votre fille ne s'adapte pas du tout à cette école et que si elle continu dans sa voie, elle ne passera jamais le second semestre. Pour cette fois je vais vous faire une fleur et tirer un trait sur ses dernières bêtises, mais faites en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je ne pourrais rien d'autre pour vous. »

« Urahara-san…je…merci. Merci de lui accorder encore une chance. »

Après un bref salut, je sort du bureau et pars retrouver ma fille qui m'attend dans le couloir de l'école. Elle m'aperçoit et s'apprête à me sauter au cou mais mon regard glacial l'en dissuade. Elle sait qu'elle a fait une erreur, la seule chose qu'elle tient de moi c'est son mental et c'est également la seule chose dont elle aurait pu se passer. J'étais moi aussi un garçon violent dans mon enfance et j'ai fait pas mal de connerie. Apparemment elle compte suivre la même voie que moi.

« Yui, tu es vraiment impossible »

« mais p'a, cette fille m'a volé mon stylo hello kitty »

« et ca en fait une raison suffisante pour te battre avec elle ? Franchement, tu risque d'être renvoyer très bientôt si tu ne t'intègres pas plus. »

« ils sont tous bêtes et méchants, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts si ils n'en font pas eux aussi. »

Elle baissa les yeux et trouva soudain un immense intérêt pour le sol ciré. Elle me rappelait moi quand j'étais au collège, toujours gentil et souriant avec ma famille mais une vraie teigne une fois libérée de l'emprise familiale.

Mais moi j'avais une Bonne raison à cette rébellion de pré-ados, après le décès de ma mère j'étais tombé en dépression, tout me semblait fade et sans intérêt.

Je sombrais dans l'alcool et la drogue chaque jour un peu plus profondément, prisonnier d'un étau de douleur qui se resserre encore et encore et que seul quelques futiles cachets pouvaient apaiser. Les cernes avaient commencé à creuser mes yeux, la fatigue pesait plus lourdes que le plomb sur mes épaules amaigris et tremblotantes, j'étais au bord du gouffre et près à rejoindre ma mère au-delà des nuages, dans un monde sans couleurs ni douleur.

Un soir d'été, la chaleur suffocante avait été une bonne excuse pour m'évader de la maison et réfléchir au moyen d'en finir, tous me semblaient bons que ce soit la pendaison, l'arme blanche ou à feux. J'avais finalement opté pour le plus facile et le plus rapide, et me redirigeais chez moi, vers la cuisine ou m'attendaient dans un tiroir, toute une ribambelle de couteaux aiguisés et dont la lame argenté pourrait m'ouvrir les portes de l'au-delà.

Mais arrivé devant ledit tiroir, devant cette rangée de lames parfaitement alignées, une image surgit en moi, plus aveuglante qu'un projecteur et plus troublante encore de part sa beauté et sa chaleur. Je revoyait la photo de famille prises il y avait un an lors d'un voyage sous les tropiques, dessus figurait mes deux petites sœurs vêtues de leur maillots de bains, enlacées dans les bras de mon père dont le sourire niais éclairait le visage.

Et à côté, moi, en maillot également, penché au dessus de ma petite famille. Ma mère avait disparue de cette image, comme elle avait disparue de ma vie. Bien sûr sur cette même photo affichés dans le salon, elle y était toujours mais en moi, elle s'était volatilisé. Elle m'avait laissé le soin de ses deux filles et d'un père trop enfantin pour être attentif, c'était à moi de diriger la maison en son absence.

Cette pensée me fit à jamais refermer le tiroir. J'y laissai les couteaux et les souvenirs déchirants pour faire de la place pour tous les autres souvenir que j'allais me créer au long de ma vie, sans pensées suicidaires ni dépression.

Mais maintenant je me revoyais à travers cette petite fille qui marchait tête basse à mes côtés. Elle qui n'a jamais connue l'amour d'une mère et qui voit tous les jours ses camarades de classes partir dans les bras de leurs parents tandis qu'elle, n'en a qu'un. Que doit elle ressentir, seule dans la salle de classe à entendre les petite filles parler de la nouvelle robe que leur mère leur acheté ou de ces petit garçon dont le père joue avec eux à la play-station le soir ?

- « Ce soir on mange raclette, ça te va ? »

Je la voit relever les yeux et me sourire de toutes ses dents, la raclette est sont plat préféré et quand je la contemple si triste je sais qu'un bon petit plat la réconfortera toujours. Elle me prends la main et nous sortons de l'établissement. Arrivée à la voiture, elle monte et moi je me retourne pour admirer cette immense bâtisse qu'est son école.

La raclette n'est qu'un moyens temporaire de l'aider, tous seul je ne peux pas m'en sortir et il va me falloir un bon coup de main.

Un autre souvenir bouscule mes réflexions, l'image d'une jeune femme qui fut autrefois mon institutrice au collège, elle m'avait soutenu durant ma dépression et s'était révélée une très bonne conseillère. Elle me donnait en plus des cours en dehors de l'école pour rattraper mon retard, si j'arrivais à convaincre la prof de ma fille de la favoriser et même de l'aider en mettant de côté le règlement en lui donnant des meilleurs notes ou des conseils en plus, peut être ma fille passerait-elle en CP.

Et c'est là que la partie devient facile pour moi, après cette petite'' crise'' passagère de dépression, je m'étais musclé grâce au sport qui me faisait oublié ma solitude et mon chagrin, je pris conscience de l'étendu de l'effet que produisaient mes sourires auprès de la gente féminines, j'appris l'art subtile de la séduction et collectionna les amantes. Le sport de chambre était de loin mon préféré ( bien qu'absent de mon existence depuis quelques années maintenant ) et avant de vraiment tomber amoureux ( devinez de qui…) j'avais séduit et attiré ans mon lit plus d'une femme.

Charmer une institutrice aurait plusieurs avantages. Déjà au niveau de ma fille qui subirait alors obligatoirement le favoritisme de sa prof mais aussi au niveau sentimental, après tous Rukia ne faisait plus partie de ma vie et je ne comptait pas faire vœu de chasteté pour le reste de ma vie. Et puis c'était pas par amour que je ferait ça alors je n'en souffrirais pas.

Décidé, demain je prend un jour de congé sans solde et j'accompagne ma fille à l'école, il faut que je fasse connaissance avec ma future victime. Elle n'a bien sûr qu'un seul surveillant et d'après ce qu'elle me raconte des fois, c'est aussi un prof de lycée ( oui car la Spiritual Gakuen est une maternelle, un primaire, un collège et un lycée). Je ne sais rien d'elle si ce n'est qu'elle est très réputée pour sa froideur et ses capacités intellectuelles supérieurs. Tant mieux, cela rendra le jeu plus distrayant.

Et c'est avec un sourire à la fois pervers et confiant que je monte à mon tour dans la vieille 206 métallisée qui nous reconduis chez nous.

Mardi matin

Le lendemain matin, huit heure pile devant le bâtiment de pierres jaunies, à l'avant poste et près pour la bataille.

Pour l'occasion, mon instinct de séducteur nouvellement réveillé m'avait encouragé à mettre en valeur mes atouts majeurs, à savoir mes yeux noisettes que toutes les filles qualifiaient de '' pénétrant'' ainsi que ma musculature bien développée. Il s'agissait de faire de la première impression la meilleur et celle-ci se base toujours d'abord sur le physique, j'arborais ainsi une chemise sans manche blanche qui laissait apparaître mes bras sculptés et faisait deviner mes abdos superbement dessinés dessous. Non non, ce n'est pas du narcissisme ne de la vanité mais simplement la pure vérité, testée et approuvée par beaucoup de consommatrices jeunes et belle.

La blancheur du tissus contrastait parfaitement avec mon teint bronzé ( étonnant, on dit que les roux ne bronzent pas, je suis la preuves vivantes de contraire ) et faisait ainsi ressortir mes yeux bruns.

Un jean moulant et des chaussures en cuirs, et j'étais paré. C'est ma tenu spécial drague, coûteuse mais irrémédiablement efficace.

« ma puce, papa va aller discuter un peu avec ton professeur, va jouer et surtout sois sage, promis ? »

« d'accord, promis p'a. »

Elle rejoint le rang des enfants qui entrent et je m'aventure à mon tour dans ce lieux à l'atmosphère si juvénile une fois tous les enfants dans leur salle.

Je repère la porte indiquée '' salle plage '' qui accueille ma fille chaque jour.

Oui dans la maternelle, les classe portent le nom de salle plage, forêt, ville, ciel et montagne et sont décorées en fonction de leur nom.

En entrant dans'' la plage'' je peux voir qu'elle porte bien son nom, les mur sont peint d'un bleu de différent tons et de blancs pure qui symbolisent à la fois la mer avec ses vagues d'écume blanches et le ciel parsemé de quelque nuages indiscrets. Le sol en moquette beige est si doux qu'on dirait de sable, il se ramollit sous le pas et nous donne l'impression d'ensevelir nos pied du sable fin, d'ailleurs pour mieux en ressentir les effets, les chaussures sont interdites.

Je retire donc les miennes et les posent à côté de celles des enfants. Je cherche du regard une paire de chaussure féminines et de plus grandes pointure mais aucune ne porte de talons hauts ou n'est faite de beau cuir, il y en a bien une qui doit faire environ du 38 ( loin de la pointure d'un gosse de cinq ans ) mais elles sont bien trop masculines, des baskets usées à force de courir, appartenant manifestement à un sportif.

Une petite idée inquiétante surgit dans mon esprit mais est aussitôt interrompue par une voix grave et froide, presque indifférente et un brin arrogante.

« je peux vous aidez monsieur ? »

Cette question formulé de manière si direct et monotone ressemblait plus à une invitation à dégager rapidement qu'à demander des renseignements.

Je lève les yeux et tombe sur un magnifique regard turquoise, froid comme une banquise mais indéniablement fascinant, de grands yeux aux longs cils l'encadrent et des joues délicates apparaissent également dans mon champs de vision. A qui pouvait appartenir un regard si envoûteur par sa beauté mais repoussant par sa froideur ?

Un jeune garçon, manifestement pas un élève mais qui ne doit pas dépasser le mètre soixante, son visage sérieux et sa manière de se tenir si droit me font dire qu'il est plus âgée qu'il n'y paraît.

Mais le plus surprenant c'est ses cheveux si blancs qu'ils feraient pâlirent de jalousie la neige la plus pure, dressés en pics souples autours de son crâne, on voit bien qu'il n'utilise même pas de gel, mais alors comment avoir des cheveux pareilles alors ?

Ce type est déjà à mes yeux un grands mystère de l'univers. Je sors un sourire éclatant histoire de le mettre en confiance et demande poliment en essayant de camoufler ma surprise :

« oui bonjour, je suis le père de Yui Kurosaki et je cherche le professeur en charge de cette classe. »

« vous l'avez devant vous monsieur Kurosaki. »

…..

….

….

DE QUOIIIIIIIII ?!

Ce cris si charmant n'a heureusement été poussé que dans mon esprit mais apparemment la surprise doit se lire sur mon visage puisque je vois ce garçon ,si petit et si jeune qui se prétend être le professeur de ma fille, froncer les sourcil et me dire d'une façon presque cinglante :

« Je suis Hitsugaya Toushiro, professeur en charge de cette classe et de celles du lycée. »

« mais vous êtes si…si… »

« jeune ? »

« hum..oui. C'est assez surprenant. »

Il ferme les yeux exaspéré et semble débattre intérieurement de mon sort, me renvoyer de la classe à coup de pied bien placé ou faire preuve d'un patience qui semble presque religieuse chez lui.

« Je tient à vous rassurer, j'ai 21 ans et oui, je suis qualifié pour ce boulot, si c'est tous ce que vous vouliez savoir alors je vous prierais de quitter cette endroit s'il vous plaît. »

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois, presque à la manière d'un automate, je quitte les lieux.

Je me rappel ensuite vaguement être entré dans la voiture et être reparti à la maison, m'être affalé sur le divan avec une bouteille de bière à la main.

Un homme….

L'institutrice de ma fille est UN instituteur. Ca contrecarre vachement mes plans ça, je sais pas qui mais au ciel quelqu'un doit me détester, entre nous je pense que c'est ma grand-mère, un vrai thon celle-là. Mais là je suis désemparé, je suis loin d'être homo et ne me rapproche même pas de la case bi, déjà que ma copine m'a quitté pour devenir lesbienne alors si maintenant c'est moi qui me met à être gay….

Mais ma fille à bien besoin d'aide et c'est le seul plan qui me vienne en tête…

NON, NON, hors de question, il y a forcément un autre moyens de faire remonter les appréciations de Yui, la réflexion n'a jamais été mon fort alors j'ai dû loupé les autres options.

Oui c'est ça, je vais réfléchir à autre chose, me calmer et tranquillement aller me chercher une ou deux autres bouteilles de bière…ou de vodka.

Le lendemain

Je sors d'un sommeil encore hanté par les souvenir de Rukia, cette peste me gâche l'existence même dans mes rêves.

Enfin bref, j'ai passé la soirée à réfléchir ( muni évidemment d'une bouteille de bière ) à un quelconque moyen de sortir ma fille de son foutu pétrin.

Rien

Le trou noir, le néant.

Pas une seule options n'a retenu mon attention, pourtant j'en avait plusieurs :

- engager un prof à domicile ? Nan, Yui le boufferait tout cru, et puis y'a rien de mieux que de rester enfermé toute la journée pour devenir antisocial.

- Egueuler ma fille après chaque bêtise en espérant qu'elle soit finalement lassée ? Nan, pas le cœur assez dur pour ça.

- tenter de placer ma fille dans une autre classe avec un prof de sexe féminin ? Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à convaincre son putain de principal que, non, ce n'est pas moi qui est appris les mots '' fils de pute '' à ma fille….

- Ne rien faire ….Pas assez efficace…

En bref, pas une seule bonne idée, je savais déjà que je n'étais pas le plus grand cerveaux de la terre mais là…..

J'étais perdu, la tête au creux de mes mains, prêt à pleurer, si je n'avais pas ma fierté masculine, j'aurais déjà fondu en larme.

Mon précieux trésor était-il donc destiné à passer une vie minable, sans éducation, à la rue avec un père incapable de lui payer une bonne école ? Il me restent pas mal d'année avant la fin de la fac, si je réussis bien je pourrais devenir avocat ou juge et je gagnerais suffisamment pour mettre ma fille à l'abris, mais d'ici là que faire ?

J'ai bien voulu demander à Rukia une pension alimentaire mais elle a tout bonnement refusé, j'aurais put la trainer en justice mais cela aurait impliqué de raconter qu'elle m'avait quitté pour ma sœur, et même si ça fait des années que je ne lui ait plus parler, Yuzu ma sœur ne mérite pas de subir ça. En plus je me serais ruiné avec ce procès….

Me voilà donc réduit à la seule option de draguer un homme de la taille d'un gosse de collège aux cheveux décolorés, aussi froid que l'iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic.

« Après tout, je ne suis pas obligé de le séduire, je peux tout simplement devenir ami avec lui et m'arranger pour qu'il s'attache à Yui. »

Oui, ça le ferait, juste une bonne amitié entre garçon, dénudée de romance ou autre histoire à l'eau de rose et j'obtiendrais de ce gamin qu'il accorde quelques avantages à ma princesse.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

C'est donc regonflé à bloc que je me rendis à nouveau à la Spiritual Académie, ma fille à mes côté me tenant sagement la main. On se serait presque crut dans un de ces mauvais films d'action ou le héro arrive le torse bombé face au danger avec fierté.

Etant donné que l'idée de la séduction a été abandonnée j'ai opté cette fois-ci pour une tenue plus simple et confortable, le genre de tenue de tous les mecs virils : baskets usées, débardeur blanc pour montrer un peu mes atouts, pantalon lâche et peu moulant et une petite touche classe avec des lunettes de soleil perchées sur le nez.

Ma fille semblait comprendre ( ne me demandez pas comment ) que les prochains jours seraient longs et durs pour moi, aussi avait-elle décidée d'accompagner mon look en se mettant elle-même des vêtements mignons et enfantins afin de s'attirer la sympathie des adultes : petite robes rose et blanche ( elle a horreur du rose alors je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle a pigé que là, il faut qu'elle fasse des efforts ), sandales assorties et petites couettes. Trop mimi !

Je pénétrai à nouveau dans ce sanctuaire qu'est l'école maternelle, bon dieu que je déteste les gosses, il n'y a que le mien qui compte pour moi, les autres ne sont que des mômes bruyants et complètement stupides qui courent partout en fourrant tous et n'importe quoi dans leur bouche.

Ce satané gamin avait intérêt à se laisser amadoué rapidement.

D'ailleurs en parlant du gamin, je le voit arriver suivit d'une femme rousse à forte ( très forte ) poitrine.

Je suis subjugué par la beauté de cette rouquine, elle, elle me plait, j'en oubli presque que je dois m'occuper du gamin.

Une fois cette histoire terminée je pense que je pourrais me remettre à la traque de la belle rousse.

« vous êtes encore là. »

La voix glacial me sorti de ma contemplation, le professeur nain était devant moi, levant la tête pour me fixer durement. Il semblait encore me dire '' dégage '' mais cette fois je ne fuirais pas.

« oui, excusez moi d'être partis si vite hier j'avais un rendez-vous urgent. »

« qu'Est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Franchement si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi j'aurais répondu '' je veux baiser votre collègue '' mais c'étais pas la meilleur façon de commencer une amitié, non ?

« rien, je viens juste voir dans quel genre d'école va ma fille et quels genre de profs elle a, je suis très curieux quand il s'agit de son bien-être. »

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprit par cette réponse, je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres chose à dire et comme il était vrai que je me préoccupais beaucoup de l'environnement de Yui, j'avais décidé de rester dans cette pièce pour en même temps fréquenter à longueur de temps le petit prof albinos et surveiller ma fille de près.

« bien, alors maintenant que vous êtes rassuré, je vous prierait de quitter les lieux. »

« non. »

« pardon ? »

« je veux m'assurer de mes propres yeux qu'elle ne se bat plus avec ses camarades et apprendre à connaître son prof pour voir si il peut s'en occuper. »

Je l'avais vexé en mettant ainsi en doute ses capacités de prof, il s'apprêtait à me lancer une remarque cinglante lorsque la jeune femme rousse à ses côté lui enfonça la tête dans son généreux décolleté, l'étouffant presque.

« ohhhhhh, capitaine ! C'est si mignon un père aussi protecteur vous ne trouvez pas ! Allez s'il vous plaiiiiiiiit, laissez le rester ! »

Je voyais la masse de cheveux blancs se débattre furieusement contre les seins de la femme, pour finir par crier un son coléreux étouffé et abdiquer. Elle desserra son étreinte et la tête du garçon réapparut d'entre les seins, rouge de colère et du manque d'aire, il lui lançait un regard noir avant de le diriger vers moi.

« très bien, vous pouvez rester ici du moment que vous ne dérangez pas les élèves. »

La femme eut un sourire victorieux et me lança un clin d'œil complice, apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait le dernier mot avec le blandinet au moyens de ses incroyables atouts. Moi à sa place j'aurais tout donné pour me retrouver dans la position du petit professeur, après tous qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de se faire presser contre une poitrine si volumineuse.

« Matsumoto, il me semble que tu dois encore allez faire cour à la classe de 3ème B, alors dépêches toi d'y aller. »

« d'accord, d'accord, mais soyez gentil avec cet homme. Je vous fait confiance. »

Et ladite Matsumoto repartit en sautillant joyeusement vers le couloir.

« Eh bien puisque tout est réglé, nous pourrions commencer par faire connaissance. Enchanté, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, le papa de Yui. »

Je lui tendis la main mais il se contenta de grogner et de me répondre après quelque temps d'hésitation.

« Professeur Hitsugaya Toshiro. »

« professeur hein. Pourquoi vous a-t-elle appelé capitaine ? »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, ne préférant pas dévoiler sa vie ainsi. Une personne peu bavarde, antipathique et imbue d'elle-même vraisemblablement, super ça promet d'être long.

« oh allez, vous pouvez bien répondre juste à ça Toshiro. »

« Professeur Hitsugaya. »

Le ton de sa voix était devenu dur, cassant, à l'entente de tant de familiarité, il allait devoir s'y habituer pourtant, mais cela me donna envi de le taquiner un peu.

« si vous répondez à ma question je vous appellerait par votre titre. »

Si ses yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, je serais transformé en passoire, mais mon arrangement sembla lui convenir et il répondit presque soulagé.

« je suis capitaine d'une équipe de football et elle est l'une des joueuse, c'est tout. »

« un capitaine garçon pour une équipe de fille ? »

« l'équipe est mixte, et ça ne semble poser problème à personne. »

J'avais remarqué que le petit capitaine avait commencé à parler du foot il avait tout de suite semblé moins grognon, bon point, j'ai un sujet de discussion commun avec lui.

« vraiment, elle a un nom votre équipe ? »

« red soul. »

Âme rouge, bizarre comme nom.

Il était du genre à répondre le strict minimum nécessaire mais le sujet de notre conversation semblait lui convenir, je décidai donc de lui faire part de ma passion pour ce sport.

« original comme nom, moi je suis fan de l'OM, je trouve qu'ils ont un vrai jeu de pro. »

« mouais, ils sont plus là à courir sur l'herbe plutôt que jouer, ils n'ont aucune technique. »

« vous avez dû mal les regarder, ils sont incroyables. Au fait c'est quoi le numéro de votre maillot ? »

« Le dix. »

Et la conversation se poursuivit ainsi toute l'après midi, entrecoupée seulement du repas de midi et de quelques interventions auprès des enfants.

Ma fille se tenait à carreaux toute la journée et le soir, en rentrant chez moi, Toshiro semblait me regarder avec déjà moins de dureté. Bon début.

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !


	3. Les dieux du sport

Petite note de l'auteur :

Coucou tous le monde, désolé du retard ! Voici le 3e chapitre de here to stay ! J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Les petites étoiles à côté de certains mots signifient qu'il y a une explication sur ce mot à la fin du chapitre, histoire d'expliquer ce que ca veut dire ;)

Au passage je remercie Shimizu-sama, Ryoka-chan, Chiru-chan, Nuage de neige et Sekaï-no-yume pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui sont les toutes premières que je reçois sur cette fic. Merci de m'encourager et de poster vos commentaires, ça me donne la motivation pour continuer ! Et croyez moi la motiv' pour moi c'est vital !

Shimizu-sama : tes commentaires m'ont fait bien rire, t'inquiète je finirait bien par convaincre Ichigo de changer de bords :p , et au passage, t'as raison Rukia était pas un très bon coups, y'aura peut être un chapitre sur elle tu pourra le constater ;)

Place à la lecture ! 3

**Here to stay**

Chapitre 3 :

**POV Ichigo**

Un leger courant d'air apportant l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans le supermarché à l'ouverture de la porte.

Je faisais l'inventaire du rayon sport situé juste devant la porte d'entrée derrière les caisses, de cette façon j'avais l'impression que chaque nouveau client me signalait son arrivée en me gelant la peau avec ce froid de Novembre ! Sympa les mecs, merci ! Seul la présence de mon patron dans le rayon d'à côté m'empêchait hurler sur les clients, j'avais vraiment les nerfs à fleur de pot ce soir…

Quelques heures auparavant j'avais conduis ma petite Yui chez Orihime, une très bonne amie d'enfance qui adore les gamins. Il fallait que je la fasse garder le temps de mon service, j'aurais pus l'emmener chez mon père qui n'habite pas très loin mais la simple peur de croiser ma sœur et cette sal… pardon, cette '' CHARMANTE '' Rukia m'avais dissuadé de m'approcher du domicile familiale.

De plus la seule idée que mon père ait si vite accepté le fait que mon ex me quitte pour se taper ma sœur en me laissant un enfant m'avait quelque peu dégouté.

Mais je sais qu'Orihime adore Yui, quoi de plus normale c'est sa marraine après tous, et ne rechigne jamais quand il faut la garder, ça m'à évité de payer une baby-sitter.

Allez, plus qu'une demi heure et ce serais fini….. Les cours m'avaient épuisés et je pouvais entendre d'ici les appels désespérés de mon lit qui me manquais tant ! Faut croire que grandir ne signifie pas aimer bosser pour autant…..

« Passez moi un ballon de foot s'il vous plait »

Une voix froide et autoritaire résonnant dans mon dos me sortit de mes pensées et eu pour effet de m'agacer au plus haut point. Sans même voir qui en était le propriétaire je pouvais, rien qu'au ton, deviner que ce client me prenait ouvertement de haut. Je crois pas avoir marqué '' bonniche '' sur mon badge….

Je retins cette envie sortie de je-ne-sais-ou de regarder ledit badge accroché à mon tee-shirt, histoire de vérifier….on sait jamais mes collègues aiment ce genre de blague.

Il pourrait l'attraper tous seul comme un grand son ballon.

Ce n'étais même pas une demande mais bien un ordre, et dieu sait que j'ais horreur des ordres.

Je me retournai pour faire face à l'emmerdeur en question mais ne vit personne….

…

Par reflexe, je baisse la tête, et une tignasse d'un blanc irréel apparut dans mon champs de vision. Je me pétrifiais, une seule personne à ma connaissance arborait des cheveux pareils.

« Toshiro ?! »

« Professeur Hitsugaya pour vous »

Je faillit éclater de rire mais le regard noir du petit professeur m'obligea à me retenir. Quand je disais qu'il pourrait attraper le ballon tous seul '' comme un grand ''…..euh nan il peut pas….. Ni atteindre l'étagère des ballons, ni mes yeux d'ailleurs. Je me demande bien ce que ça doit être son quotidiens avec cette taille là quand même, il doit lui falloir un escabeau pour atteindre genre le haut de son frigo ou rien que le lavabo !

Heum…. Mauvaise langue.

Mais tout de même comment ai-je fais pour ne pas reconnaître sa voix ? ce ton grave et sérieux m'avait pourtant marqué la semaine dernière quand on s'est rencontrés, il contrastait tellement avec son allure juvénile.

En le voyant sans lui parler n'importe qui lui accorderais une petite voix aigüe dans le style de tous les ados prépubaires, genre le gamin dans les choristes. Quoique la dureté de son regard peut faire comprendre que l'on a vraiment affaire à un adulte.

Un sourire me glissa sur les lèvres, ce type de sourire que l'on a quand on prépare un mauvais coup dont on est fier. Je n'avais même pas à aller le chercher il venait à moi de lui-même, une nouvelle occasion de commencer notre '' amitié ''.

« C'est vrai vous avez répondu à mes questions la dernière fois, alors je tiens ma promesse Professeur Hitsugaya ».

Il sembla se dérider légèrement à l'entente de cette appellation plus formelle.

« très à cheval sur les formalités hein …. » Pensais-je intérieurement.

Les grands yeux océans du petit professeur vinrent croiser les miens, posant sur moi un regard qui semblait fait de glace.

Bon ok il a de beaux yeux mais un caractère de merde

« Bon alors, tu me le passe ce ballon ? »

Qu'Est-ce que je disait.

« Et tu veux quel genre ? En mousse, normal ? »

« Normal »

J'empoigna le premier de ces fichus ballons pour le lui tendre, mais tandis que j'allais entamer une phrase d'approche Toshiro se détourna immédiatement et partit en direction des caisses.

Ca c'est-ce qui s'appelais se prendre un vent…un gros…

Bien décider à poursuivre ma phase '' d'approche '' je me lançai à la suite du gamin, euh professeur.

« Eh dis moi c'est impoli de la part d'un prof d'ignorer un parent d'élève » Lançais-je en cachant de mon mieux l'agacement qui montait.

« Et harceler quelqu'un c'est poli peut être. »

Lui par contre ne cachait absolument pas son énervement. Je sent que l'amitié sera longue à venir, va falloir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience.

« Si c'est du harcèlement de s'intéresser à ce que tu fais, alors oui je te harcèle. »

« en quoi ce que je fais te regarde ? »

« Ne m'en veut pas si je trouve qu'acheter un ballon de foot à presque 22h est bizarre. »

« J'ai un match ce soir »

Enfin une réponse ! Certes donnée de mauvais cœur mais tout de même !

Puis ce fut le déclique ! Match égal équipe égal la rousse à grosse poitrine ! Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups, accompagner Toshiro à son match pour tenter encore de sympathiser et rendre visite à sa charmante coéquipière !

« je peux venir ? »

« Non. »

« allez ! Je ne gênerais pas »

« ta simple présence serait une gène »

« pourquoi je te perturbe ? »

Toshiro eu un léger frissonnement, je pus voir la chair de poule parcourir ses bras nus pour remonter jusqu'à son cou laissé à découvert.

« maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il est habillé vraiment léger pour une nuit de Novembre » pensais-je.

On est presque en hiver mais ses habits faisaient plutôt penser à un début d'été. Des vêtements léger mais de matières chaude comme on en porte souvent quand on sort d'une saison froide et que les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffe notre peau.

Son débardeur bleu-marine exposait toute l'épiderme blanche de ses bras et son cou était laissé à découvert par un bouton ouvert sur le haut.

« tu compte faire un match dans cette tenue ? »

« je supporte bien le froid » répondit-il ayant deviné le sens de ma question.

« tu ne m'as toujours pas autorisé à venir »

« pourquoi tu y tient tant ? »

« Je voudrais bien voir comment se débrouille un mec qui ose critiquer la technique des joueurs de l'OM et qui se prétend plus performant qu'eux. »

Ma remarque taquine avait atteint sa fierté, je m'étais aperçus bien assez vite qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre en doute ses compétences devant lui, question d'honneur. Mais j'étais de nature manipulatrice et chatouiller légèrement son ego sans dépasser les limites s'était avéré payant.

En effet je vis sa main se crisper sur le ballon qu'il tenait encore et ses sourcils se froncer sur son visage d'enfant.

Cependant il ne répondit rien et continua son chemin jusqu'à la caisse.

Il fallait juste laisser le temps à la frustration de monter jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide. Je ne préférais pas prendre le risque de parler maintenant et de gâcher le débat interne qui devait se faire en lui.

Allait-il me balancer d'aller me faire voir et me planter là ou me laisser venir juger de ses compétences ?

Enfin '' juger'' c'était ce qu'il pensait, moi mes seuls vrai intentions n'étaient que de pouvoir mater en toute légalité le corps en sueur et bondissant de la charmante demoiselle rousse que Toshiro avait appelé Matsumoto !

Il paya son achat et se dirigea vers la sortie, moi je ne bougeais pas, toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son passage mais juste avant d'en franchir le seuil il se stoppa, restant quelques secondes immobile me tournant le dos.

Lentement il tourna la tête vers moi, le reste de son corps restant parfaitement immobile, et murmura plus qu'il ne parla :

« Terrain du 16e arrondissement, 22h30 »

Puis fit volte face et disparu dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Je ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres, j'avais réussis !

Jetant un coups d'œil à ma montre, je vis que mon service était finis depuis plus de quinze minutes.

Je sortit mon portable de ma poche et chercha presque tremblant le numéro d'Orihime. Mon petit bout de chou me manquait mais l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser filer, je commençais enfin à sympathiser avec le froid professeur de ma fille et construisait peut être déjà son avenir.

Bientôt les problèmes scolaires de Yui seraient finis, Toshiro était réputé pour être un des professeurs les plus influents de l'établissement. Il ne faisait cours aux maternelles qu'une semaine sur deux, histoire de changer la routine comme il m'avait dit. Le reste du temps il enseignait l'histoire aux lycéens de terminal et de 1e, un tel avantage à mes côtés sauverais ma fille !

Et cette charmante Matsumoto avait vraiment attiré mon attention, elle me plaisait physiquement et semblait avoir un caractère jovial et enjoué, pile ce que je recherchait. Et puis qui sait peut être allais-je pouvoir reconstruire ma vie comme je le rêvait depuis si longtemps, Yui a besoin de l'amour d'une mère que Rukia lui avait refusé. Et moi aussi la chaleur des bras d'une femme me manquait.

Le combiné contre mon oreille, j'entendis la sonnerie en echo jusqu'à ce que la voix rieuse d'Orihime résonne.

« Allo, Kurosaki-kun ! Tu as finis le boulot ? »

« Salut princesse* ! Oui à l'instant, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir qui ne peut pas être reporté. Je peux te laisser Yui pour la nuit ? »

« Ouah ! Pour que tu me laisse ton petit ange toute la nuit c'est que ça doit vraiment être important ! Il n'y a pas de problèmes tu sais que je l'adore ! »

« Merci beaucoup princesse ! Je passerais la reprendre demain à 7h30 pour l'emmener à l'école »

« Ok ! Tu veux lui dire bonne nuit ? »

« Bien sûre, merci Orihime »

« Pas de quoi, je te la passe »

J'entendis Orihime appeler ma fille, la petite voix de Yui résonna en écho lointain. Quelques secondes plus tard elle était au bout du fil.

« coucou 'pa ! Tu rentres bientôt ?! »

« Coucou mon ange. Désolé Papa à une affaire importante à régler ce soir. Tu restes chez tata Hime ce soir et je viens te chercher demain, d'accord ? »

« T'es pas gentil, tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais ce soir ! »

J'imaginais sa petite tête boudeuse de l'autre côté du fil et me sentis pris de culpabilité.

« Je t'aime fort ma chérie mais je suis occupé ce soir. Demain je t'achète des bonbons pour me faire pardonner »

« Pour de vrai ? Alors jte pardonne ! Bonne nuit 'pa ! »

« Bonne nuit ma puce »

Je raccrochai soulagé de l'avoir si vite convaincu ! L'expérience avec les enfants ça s'acquière vite en fait !

Il ne me restais que 15 minutes pour rentrer me changer et me précipiter au terrain de Foot indiqué par Toshiro.

Je partit sans même un au revoir pour mes collègues.

Le 16e arrondissement de Karakura se situait dans une zone industrielle, un petit terrain de foot au milieu d'une demi douzaine d'usine en tout genre et de champs de panneaux solaires. De quoi réfléchir à deux fois avant de venir, la pollution étant omniprésente.

Un simple chemin de gravier conduisait à ce large carré de terre sèche qu'était le terrain, pas d'herbe car l'air environnant manquait d'humidité et la couche de pollution empêchait le moindre végétaux de pousser. On aurait dit que ce petit espace était un survivant luttant contre toutes ces usines.

Pourtant de loin on pouvait distinguer une quinzaine de silhouettes debout dans la poussière, séparées en deux groupes distincts, elles se faisaient face avec défi. A la tête du groupe de droite se détachait une silhouette plus petite que ses camarades avec de grands cheveux blancs répandus en pics souples autour du visage juvénile.

Je n'eus aucune peine à reconnaître Toshiro, il se tenait droit et fière dans un maillot noire enfilé par-dessus son tee-shirt, derrière lui sa petite équipe l'épaulait dans son attitude.

Mon sourire pris forme en reconnaissant le belle rousse de tous mes fantasmes juste derrière son capitaine, le maillot noir, loin de gâcher sa beauté, mettait en avant ses courbes généreuses et ses cheveux flamboyants.

L'équipe adverse portait des dossards jaune pétant qui me faisaient plus penser au plumage d'un poussin et me fit pouffer discrètement.

La tension entre les joueurs étaient presque palpable, je remercia le ciel lorsque à ma vue toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, détournant l'attention des adversaires pour se concentrer sur moi.

« C'est qui celui la ? »

Celui qui semblait être le capitaine de l'équipe des poussins me toisait avec suffisance, sa voix était à l'image de son caractère : pétante et orgueilleuse.

Déjà un que je n'aimerais sans doute pas.

La rouquine me regarda avec une lueur surprise avant de répondre :

« ah ! Mais c'est Ichigo ! Qu'Est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Je répondis d'une voix que je voulait la plus posée et normale que possible.

« On m'a invité »

Toshiro ne daigna pas m'accorder un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre équipe.

« ahhh capitaine ! Vous vous ouvrez enfin aux autres ! »

« Tais toi Matsumoto ! Il restera assis en dehors du terrain et observera juste »

« Mais quand même quel progrès ! »

Je vis la pulpeuse rouquine se pencher à l'oreille de son capitaine et lui chuchoter quelque chose. Le visage du petit professeur s'empourpra à ses paroles, il lui intima avec colère de cesser de raconter n'importe quoi tandis que la jeune femme se redressait en riant.

Le capitaine poussin ( je trouvait que ce surnom lui allait comme un gant ) sembla perdre patience et déclara rageusement que le match allait commencer.

Sans un mot de plus je partis m'asseoir sur une pierre à côté du terrain, passant devant Matsumoto qui m'adressa un petit clin d'œil auquel le répondis par un sourire charmeur.

Les deux équipes se mirent en positions. Toshiro devant face au capitaine poussin, Matsumoto au centre.

Le gamin était désavantager de part sa petite taille face à l'allure imposante de son adversaire. Un des homme de l'équipe de Toshiro, une sorte de punk aux cheveux d'un rouge plus impressionnant encore que le blanc de ceux de son capitaine, se tourna vers moi et me lança le ballon, celui acheté par le petit professeur moins de quinze minutes auparavant.

« Tiens, tu fais l'arbitre »

Bon, j'allais quand même avoir mon rôle à jouer finalement.

Je vins entre les capitaines d'équipe, surveillant du regard le petit professeur. Celui-ci m'observa poser le ballon à terre sans un mot, je me recula et leva le bras. N'ayant pas de sifflet je dus me résoudre baisser le bras un lançant un tonitruant '' Go '' ( pas classe du tout au passage, déformation sportive, je faisais de l'athlétisme au lycée ).

Tout se passa en un battement de cils, à peine avais-je prononcé ce mot que Toshiro s'élança sur le ballon à une telle vitesse que je ne vis qu'un éclair blanc passer sous mes yeux. La seconde suivante il courait la balle au pied en direction de la cage adverse.

Toute son équipe avait suivit le mouvement à la même vitesse, aucun ne fut surpris de l'étonnante réactivité de leur capitaine et couraient à présent chacun jusqu'à la cage, anticipant une possible passe de Toshiro.

L'équipe des poussins n'avait quand à elle pas eut le temps de bouger, aussi interdis que moi par la vitesse impressionnante de l'équipe noire, les joueurs mirent trop de temps à réagir.

Le goal eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, Toshiro avait passé le ballon d'un magistral et élégant coup de pied à un homme chauve au visage déterminé qui frappa dedans avec une puissance inhumaine. La position du goal ne résista pas bien longtemps, celui-ci reçu le ballon de plein fouet et fut propulsé dans sa propre cage, la balle allant se figer dans les cordes du but.

Je cria le but avec une seconde de retard, les capacités de cette équipe semblaient surhumaine. Une telle vitesse, une telle puissance et une telle précision étaient-elles seulement possibles ?

Le match dura une trentaine de minutes seulement, l'équipe poussin n'était pas mauvaise mais faisait pâle figure à côté de l'équipe de Toshiro.

Je n'avais jamais vu un score aussi élevé dans un match de foot de toute ma vie, 37 points pour les noirs à 0 pour les jaunes ! Il s'étaient fais ridiculiser. Pourtant les poussins avaient de la technique, c'était un groupe soudé et talentueux mais le groupe du blandinet était tous simplement prodigieux !

Les jaunes tombaient d'épuisement, soufflant comme des bœufs tandis que les noirs semblaient revenir d'une promenade de santé. Je n'avais plus rien à dire, ils étaient LARGEMENT meilleurs que l'OM.

Je n'avais même pas eu le loisir d'admirer la magnifique stature de Matsumoto tant j'étais absorbé par le jeu de jambe de Toshiro, de loin le meilleur de l'équipe. Il bougeait avec tant de vitesse et de précision qu'il m'avait été impossible de décoller mon regard de ses mouvements, tout en lui transpirait la puissance quand il courait.

Nous étions maintenant sur le chemin du centre-ville, aucun des membres de l'équipe n'ayant pris le temps de se changer. Etonnamment je m'étais très vite lié d'amitié avec le punk au cheveux rouges, Renji pour les intimes, et le crâne d'œuf, de son petit nom Ikkaku. Ils avaient l'uns comme l'autre un caractère explosif et affectionnaient particulièrement les défis, surtout Ikkaku qui ne se privait pas de hurler a tout bout de champs à quel point il était fort.

Nous avions abandonné l'autre équipe sur le terrain pour les laisser fulminer sur leur défaite, Toshiro n'avait pas voulu s'attarder plus et était aussitôt partis, tous le monde avait suivi le mouvement comme des bons petits soldats, aucun ne remettaient en doute la suprématie de Toshiro et c'était assez drôle a voir.

Mais bien vite le bruit incessant des cris d'Ikkaku, du rire de Renji ou encore des vantardise de l'autre attardé de Yumichika, meilleur pote d'Ikkaku, finirent par me donner un sérieux mal de crâne. Mieux valait ne pas abuser de leur compagnie ce qui me fit ralentir afin de finalement me retrouver derrière tout le groupe, séparé des autres par un deux mètres histoire d'être un peu plus au calme.

« ils sont fatiguant quand on est pas habitué »

Je tournait vivement la tête à tel point que je cru entendre mon cou craquer, cette voix si tentatrice provenant de Matsumoto elle-même qui m'avait rejoins. Me reconnectant vite avec la situation je lui sortis mon beau sourire genre '' charmeur mais pas trop ''.

« Je comprend vraiment pas comment on peut s'habituer à de tels idiots braillards. »

« Hahaha, tu parles comme le capitaine ! La dessus au moins vous serez d'accord. N'empêche tu as l'air de bien les aimer ces idiots braillards. »

« Ils me correspondent assez bien dans un sens »

Matsumoto était réellement une personne charmante, drôle, joyeuse et parfois niaise, vraiment le genre qui me plaisait. J'avais pu m'en rendre compte pendant les quinze minutes de marche durant lesquelles nous avions discuté de tout et de rien, coupé des autres dans notre petit monde.

Arrivée près du parc du centre-ville, la troupe se sépara à grand renforts de rires et de claques amicales, je n'oubliai surtout pas de prendre les numéros de chacun d'entre eux, y compris de Toshiro qui fut contraint par tous le reste de l'équipe. Eh oui, en me mettant ses amis en poche je m'étais involontairement rapproché de lui, et de la belle rousse qui ne s'était pas fais prier pour me noter le sien. Lui me l'avais donné presque en soupirant mais c'était déjà pour moi une victoire incontestable.

Je proposa a Matsumoto de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle, en homme galant et TOTALEMENT désintéressé que je suis, mais elle refusa en prétextant habiter trop loin. Pourtant avant de partir, elle se rapprocha furtivement de mon oreille et me chuchota assez fort pour que je sois le seul a l'entendre :

« Il a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir trouvé, arranges toi pour l'amadouer »

Puis elle me fit un clin d'œil complice auquel je ne pus pas répondre tant ses paroles semblaient ne pas avoir de sens pour moi.

Moi qui m'attendais a un rendez vous discret chuchoté à l'oreille ou d'une phrase sensuel, j'en était resté bloqué. De qui parlait-elle ? Pourquoi ?

Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de lui demander, elle avait disparut dans la ville aussi vite que ses compagnons. Plus aucun d'entre eux n'étaient là, partis aussi rapidement et silencieusement que des ombres, comment n'avais-je pus remarquer le silence soudain autour de moi ? Comment avais-je pus ne pas les voire partir ? Décidément leur rapidité resterait un mystère pour moi.

Seul au milieu du trottoir j'avais l'impression que mes amis n'avaient jamais existé, que j'avais délirer en croyant aller a un match de foot qui n'avait peut être même jamais eu lieu, sortis tout droit de mon imagination. Heureusement que j'avais les numéros sur mon portable comme preuve de leur existence, ils s'étaient tous simplement volatilisés.

Quelques minutes plus tard j 'étais de retour chez moi et m'affalait sur le canapé une bière à la main, comme vidé de toute énergie. Une soirée plus animée que je le prévoyais.

Le silence de la maison me gênait, depuis que Yui était née ce genre de silence était devenu inhabituel, voire très rare. Mon petit bout de chou me manquait déjà, elle n'avait même pas eus son câlin du soir qui devait lui manquer autant qu'à moi, vivement demain que j'aille la chercher chez Orihime. Une montée de culpabilité me pris en pensant à ce que je lui avait fait, que je considérais comme un abandon même pour une simple soirée. Ce genre de petite '' dépressions '' est habituelle chez tous le monde quand on passe un moment mouvementé et qu'on se retrouve d'un coup dans le calme, on a l'impression de s'ennuyer après la tempête.

Le silence de cette pièce me rappelait à quel point une présence féminine me manquait, en ce moment même j'aurais souhaité avoir une femme qui m'aurait accueillit en rentrant et se serais assise avec moi sur le canapé, sa tête sur mon épaule, lovée dans mes bras. Oui les bras d'une femme, l'amour et l'affection qu'elles me donnaient me manquaient cruellement, même Rukia en cet instant me manquait. A chaque fois que je me retrouvais seul, sans Yui ni personne ( ce qui arrivait très peu souvent ) je repensais à elle et à nos moments de bonheur, dire que je n'y goûterais sûrement plus jamais. Etais-je réduit à devoir bosser comme un dingue jusqu'à la majorité de ma fille ? Jusqu'à ce que je devienne un adulte avec un boulot tellement prenant qu'il n'aurais plus le temps de se trouver une femme ? Finir seul chez moi, et pour peu entouré d'une dizaine de chats ?

Non je ne voulais pas de cette vie là, je n'aimerais sûrement jamais plus une femme autant que j'avais aimé Rukia, passionnellement, mais l'amour simple ne m'étais pas interdis. Je retrouverais un semblant de ce bonheur de famille que Rukia m'avait enlevé. Elle qui m'avait tous pris, mon amour, ma famille, ma joie de vivre….. Jamais je ne regretterais Yui mais Rukia resterais un membre à part entière de ma vie.

Ce fut sur ces pensées douloureuse que, ma bière finit, je m'endormis sur la canapé sans prendre la peine d'avoir rejoint ma chambre.

Petits commentaires de l'auteur :

Voilà ! Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? J'attends vos commentaires ;)

Rendez-vous au chapitre 4 tous le monde ! 3

Les étoiles :

Princesse* : à un moment Ichigo appel Orihime '' Princesse '' quand il parle avec elle au téléphone. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, dans Orihime, Hime signifie princesse en japonais, d'où le petit surnom qu'il lui donne. Donc pour ceux qui y penseraient, ce n'est qu'un surnom affectueux, pas une marque d'amour comme dans un couple ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
